


Queenship

by King_of_Kings



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Prompt by a good person, Queen Sansa, Sex, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_of_Kings/pseuds/King_of_Kings
Summary: After the terrible events of the War for Dawn, Sansa finds herself upon the Iron Throne. Struggling with the need of an heir and to find a perfect consort, she finds her consort in an unexpected person.





	Queenship

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is basically created for an anon Tumblr request. My first time writing some rare pair fic. All credits for the prompt goes to the user who requested this fic.

"The realm needs an heir," Maester Wolkan insisted again. 

"That is right, Your Grace," Samwell Tarly agreed. "The realm will not be stable until an heir comes to solidify the succession." 

For days now Sansa had been hearing talks like this. So many talks that she doubted that her small council was still the council which ran the kingdom for her and not a matchmaking rubble. Her council members have been constantly urging her to take a consort and given the realm an heir to cheer for. There were some matches they proposed which she liked. Marrying her cousin Robert seemed good for the realm. Robin Arryn was a boy who would be of easy to keep in line as well. 

There was Willas Tyrell in the talks as well. The one she had been destined to marry once if not for her marriage with Tyrion Lannister. Her eyes darted over to her former husband. Tyrion sat in his chair with his wine cup in his hands, his eyes looking into the red depths of his wine. There was this idea of her reviving her marriage with him as well. That might have worked too, given Tyrion was always kind and good with her during the terrible marriage. But Sansa knew better than that. She knew what happened when Jon bent his knee to the Targaryen woman. He lost the favor of the northern lords who made him their king at that single move and Sansa knows that it will happen to her as well if she did that. No northman would want for a Lannister for their prince and they sure as hell won't like it that she shares her bed and power with the Imp of House Lannister. 

The talks in the small council chambers continued with the talks of her marriage. Sansa was growing tired of them, tired of their talks and tired of her marriage. She knows what marriages can do, what men can do. Her thoughts were more on the Iron Throne and the realm than on her marriage. With the long night somehow ended and the deaths of Bran, Jon and Daenerys Targaryen it had fallen to her in holding and rebuilding the realm again. And that meant her marrying and producing an heir to cement the Stark rule. 

Her council was not ready to give up just yet. The talks have now circled back to Gendry, the bastard son of Robert Baratheon, the current Lord of Storm's End and the Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. Sansa would never get a better option than him if she hopes to hold the realm's peace. He was King Robert's last living heir as far as she knows. Bastard or not, the Baratheon blood same as King Robert's ran through his veins. His father sat the Iron Throne at the start of it all and it was well fitting for him to sit in the Throne which once belonged to his father. He has the bloodright. He was handsome too and a strong fighter. A strong fighter and he had proved it more than once. He came back alive from the War of Dawn while thousands of others perished including two dragons. He smashed Aegon Blackfyre in the gates of Storm's End just like his father had smashed Prince Rhaegar in the Trident. Sansa wanely thought about her first journey from Winterfell to King's Landing where Joffrey had told her how his father(in just name) had caved in Rhaegar Targaryen's breastplate with his warhammer. Joff had nothing of Robert Baratheon in him to call him as his father. She had seen that long ago. But Gendry had every reason to call Robert as his father. She had seen that when he brought the body of Aegon Blackfyre to her with Jon Connington in chains. 

Moreover, her father would smile upon the match as well. Everything would be as good as it was. She would marry a Baratheon, become a queen, but Sansa had seen the looks her sister had given to the Baratheon bastard. She had not missed those looks Gendry had given to her sister as well. And there ends Lord Baratheon's talk. She has no plan to interfere in her sister's life even if it meant the Iron Throne and her power. 

"Gendry Baratheon is the best match," Maester Wolkan said once again. 

Before anyone could say anything Sansa made her presence known. "That is not happening," she told them. "Lord Baratheon has no intent in marrying me or becoming the king." 

Her council members looked to one another and then to her. "Your Grace," Samwell Tarly spoke up. "If not Lord Baratheon, then you could consider Lord Arryn, your cousin or there are other lords-" 

"Please Lord Tarly," Sansa cut him off before he could bring some more names. "I'm tired of the long day. Please excuse me. We shall speak of this tomorrow." Tomorrow will be the same as well, but she did not voice the thought. 

"Oh, we have more important tidings than your sleep," Tyrion said, voicing his thoughts for the first time. "Important matters that needs Her Grace's attention. Or do you value your sleep more than that of your realm." 

Sansa looked at him with a blank look. He had suffered in the war as much as she had. He lost his queen, his brother, he never ever thought to see his former wife as his queen. Maybe she had made a mistake by keeping him so close to her. She should send him back to Casterly Rock, to where he belongs. 

Before she could reply to him, a voice blurted out from behind her. "Leave her be," Arya screeched at her council members. "It is not as if she would birth an heir tomorrow." 

Sansa turned back to see her sister. Arya still had her sword Needle at her waist and she had her hand brushing over the hilt. After Brienne died in the war, Arya became her personal sworn sword even after Sansa asked her to leave and live her life. She had expected her to leave and marry Gendry and be with him but her sister had refused to leave and stayed by her side ever since. 

Sansa turned back to the men in the room. "If that is all my lords then we shall meet again tomorrow."

She left the room without waiting for any reply. Arya followed her to her chambers. When they reached her chambers Arya stayed outside. Sansa entered her room and turned to face her sister. "Come inside, Arya," Sansa called her sister. "It's been too long since we had a good talk."

Arya entered her chambers and Sansa closed the door behind her. 

"Keeping everything in order, huh," Arya asked as she looked around her room. 

"Old habits don't change," Sansa smiled at her.

Arya smiled back and dropped onto her feather bed. Sansa disrobed her gown and put on her nightgown. Arya had seen her naked before when they had shared a room when they were still girls. 

Sansa took two cups and a flagon of wine and went to the bed. She settled next to Arya and gave her a cup and filled it with wine. She poured wine in her cup as well and took a sip of it. The wine was sweet in her mouth and it warmed her insides as it crept to her belly.

"So why don't you just marry someone as they ask you to?" Arya asked. Her cup was already over that Sansa had to fill it again. 

Sansa chuckled as she filled her sister's cup. "Since when did you got an interest in marriages?"

"I would never," Arya laughed. 

Sansa laughed with her. "So why this sudden talk of weddings?" 

Arya took a sip of her wine. "Oh, they seem to nag you with it continuously. So there should be something in it," Arya grinned. "So why don't you? It's not as if you don't like anyone. Gendry is handsome, so handsome as those princes you've once wished to marry." 

"Why didn't you marry him then?" Sansa asked. 

Arya looked up at her, her lips hovering over the cup. Her sister's cheeks were flushed, whether from the wine or at the mention of Gendry she could not say. 

"Oh, come on, Arya," Sansa told Arya. "Do you think I am stupid enough to miss all those looks you both gave each other?" 

"You were once," Arya laughed a hearty laugh. 

Sansa joined with her. It was good to hear her laugh. It reminded her of Winterfell, of father and mother, of Robb, Bran, Rickon and Jon. Sansa put her hand above Arya. "I will never steal from you, Arya." 

Arya looked at her with wide eyes. Sansa felt Arya's hand twitch under hers. She didn't know why she did that but all she felt was Arya's warm mouth. The taste of wine was on her lips and Sansa pressed her lips harder against her sister's. Arya kept still for a time but she returned the kiss soon. Sansa savored the taste of wine on Arya's lips. Arya put her hands to her shoulder and pushed Sansa to the bed. 

Her sister hovered over her and looked down at her. Arya pressed open-mouthed kisses to her cheeks, along her jaw and down her slender neck. She stopped when she reached her breasts. Arya fisted the hem of her nightgown and pulled it over her in one swift motion. She threw the nightgown aside and Sansa stayed still on the bed naked before the eyes of her sister. She had been naked before her sister before but they had all been under different circumstances. 

Arya looked at her with eyes full of lust and desire, one that Sansa had never seen before, definitely not directed towards her. Arya kissed her breasts and pulled her nipple into her mouth. 

"Ohhh, Arya," Sansa moaned. She put her hands through Arya's brown hair and held her face against her breasts. Arya sucked one of her nipples and twisted her other between her thumb and forefinger. She left her nipple out from her mouth and latched onto her other nipple before sucking it as she had done with her first one. Arya thrummed her nipple with her tongue, rolling the other one painfully hard in her other hand making Sansa squeal. Only when her nipples were wet and shiny did Arya moved down her body. 

Arya pressed kisses all along the way to her cunt. Before she could kiss her there Sansa stopped her sister. "You're way too much dressed sister."

Arya kissed her mound once and moved away from her. She took her layers of dress hastily and threw them all over the room creating a mess but Sansa did not care. Her sister's body had changed into a woman's in the last few years, her muscles toned and soft in the right places. 

Sansa sat up on the bed and kissed Arya's stomach as she was on her knees before her. Her lips moved to her sister's breasts and kissed them. Sansa pressed Arya's small breast in her hand and took the nipple in her mouth. 

Arya moaned at her ministrations and pushed her to the bed again. She laid on top of Sansa and kissed her again. Her tongue prodded at her lips and Sansa opened her mouth to grant her entrance. Their tongues tangled and Arya kissed her harder. Arya's hands slid down her body, tracing the swell of her breasts and her curves to find her womanhood between her legs. 

Sansa gasped when Arya pressed her hand against her cunt. Arya slid a finger along her slit before pushing the finger into her cunt, her mouth placing wet kisses on her neck and column. Arya pushed her finger in and out of Sansa's cunt making her wet. Sansa was moaning into Arya's throat when she felt another of Arya's fingers entering her. 

Arya's fingers moved faster and faster inside her, making her edge closer and closer to her peak. With her free hand her sister cupped Sansa's breast, pressing the soft flesh lightly. Sansa's pleasure clouded her mind and she fisted the sheets on her bed. Arya moved her fingers faster inside her and her other hand pressed hard against her breast. When she crooked her fingers inside her with her mouth hard against hers Sansa came, arching her back and moaning into her sister's mouth. 

They stayed tangled together for some time to get their breath. Arya rose up from her body and laid beside her. Arya propped herself up on her arm so she could look into Sansa's eyes. She saw her sister suck on the two soaked fingers that had been in her cunt. "My queen tastes so sweet."

Sansa blushed at that. "What need do I have for Gendry when I have you, Arya?"

Arya smirked a wolfish smile and moved closer to her. "On the contrary, what if you had both of us?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I think I did a good job with this. Please leave a comment. I'd love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
